


Adventures in Call Waiting

by White Queen Writes (fhartz91)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mini Fic, chat fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes
Summary: Crowley gets Aziraphale a cell phone. Call waiting becomes a problem. (told entirely in text messages)





	Adventures in Call Waiting

**Aziraphale:** So he came into the shop and I said (*beep beep*)

**Aziraphale:** ...  
**Azirapahle:** What was that?  
**Crowley:** I think it's your call waiting.  
**Aziraphale:** What does that mean?  
**Crowley:** It means you have another. call. waiting.  
**Aziraphale:** Well, what should I do about that?  
**Crowley:** Just swipe up.  
**Aziraphale:** Come again?  
**Crowley:** Look at your screen and swipe up.  
**Aziraphale:** Okay. Just a second. I'm swiping up--- (*crash*!)  
**Crowley:** Aziraphale! Aziraphale! What the Hell happened?  
**Aziraphale:** (*from a distance*) I seem to have thrown my phone across the room.

**Crowley:** Well go get it.

**Aziraphale:** (*a little closer*) I’m going to come get it!

**Crowley: **Wonderful ...

**Aziraphale:** I’ve got it (*dunk dunk*) Wait ... what does that sound mean?

**Crowley: **It means that whoever was on the other line hung up.

**Aziraphale:** ...

**Aziraphale:** Rude.  
**_Fifteen minutes later ..._**  
**Aziraphale:** Anyway, he's supposed to come back tomorrow, so I ... (*beep beep*)  
**Aziraphale:** ...  
**Aziraphale:** Call waiting?  
**Crowley:** Yup. Do you remember what to do?  
**Aziraphale:** I swipe up?  
**Crowley:** Bingo. But hold on to the phone this time.  
**Aziraphale:** Alright. (vague scratching noise) Hello?  
**Crowley:** It's still me, Aziraphale.  
**Aziraphale:** Right. One moment. (vague scratching sound) Hello?  
**Crowley:** (sigh) Still me.

**Aziraphale:** Let’s give this another shot, shall we? (vague scratching sound) Hello? 

**Crowley:** Still. Me. Angel.  
**Aziraphale:** Oh. One second. (vague scratching noise) Hello?  
**Crowley:** Ugh! Still me, angel! Look, I'm just ... I'm going to come over.  
**Aziraphale:** Well, if you think that's best, my dear.  
**Crowley:** I do. Now when I hang up, you'll be able to answer the other call. Got it?  
**Aziraphale:** Got it. Thank you, dear.  
**Crowley:** Whatever. (*click*)

**Aziraphale:** (swipes up) Hello? Anathema?  
**Anathema:** Did it work?  
**Aziraphale:** Like a charm, dear. Now he'll never pick calling me on this blasted thing over coming by again. 


End file.
